My Painful Past
by Lady-Dragonguardian
Summary: Makoto has come face to face with the thing she fears most. Her past. Contains some Senshi/Gen, Makoto/Neph
1. Turning Back The Clock

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

"My past has not defined me, destroyed me, deterred me or defeated me. It has only strengthened me."- Steve Maraboli

...

If you had asked me, a mere 24 hours a ago, if I would ever like to relive my past. I would have shuddered at the thought. I would have said no. I would have quickly changed the subject. My palms would get sweaty, my face hot and flushed. If you had asked me if I wanted to go back in time to a park, to a park in this particular district of Tokyo. I would have ran away. My heart would pound in my ears. The color would drain from my face. If you had told me that today, I would have to face down the absolute saddest moment of my entire life again. I would have never gotten out of bed. How do I know that I would do all of these things? Because it's happening right now.

Makoto stared, wide eyed into the nearby park. She walked like a lady possessed, across the street. A car slamming on its brakes, nearly hitting the zombie like brunette. Nephrite followed in pursuit. He yelled her name. She didn't respond. Mako braced herself up against a tree. Her lover running to her side.

"What is wrong, Love?" He asked, stroking a few stray pieces of hair from her face. Makoto said nothing. All she could manage was to bring up a lifeless hand and point ac"ross the soccer field, to the playground. Nephrite peered, at first not seeing anything. That's when he saw what all her discontent was about.

"What year is it?!" He yelled back at his group of comrades. As he reassuringly put a hand on his lady's shoulder. He felt her legs start to give out, her breath quickening. He lowered her to the ground.

She should've stayed in bed.

...

(Hours Before)

"Will these pitiful things, ever stop?!" The Senshi of Mars exclaimed. Sending another fireball towards the beast.

Another Youma. These days there were only a few stragglers left behind. They would rear their ugly heads and be vanquished into Moon dust. This was suppose to be just another routine battle. This was suppose to be just another ordinary day.

I relished in these skirmishes. I secretly wished they would occur more often. There was nothing better to me than feeling electricity in my palms, the static creeping up my spine. Mother Nature bending to my call. I am, of course, the Senshi of Jupiter. Battle is in our Blood. War courses thru our Veins. Sparring to Us is what Reading books are to those from Mercury. I am at my happiest during these times. Surrounded by those I love, and would sacrifice my life for. A caring soul beside me, who loves me for me. Who thinks fighting and strength in a woman is libidinous.

This Youma, seemed like any other. Tall, lanky, dark leathery appearing skin. Giant fangs and long razor sharp claws. I couldn't get over the large clock around its neck. I kept chuckling to myself as it reminded me of the American T.V personality Flavor Flav.

I stood back from the fray for moment. A certain gut instinct, suddenly had my heart pounding. I usually leave the Psychic abilities up to those who wield them best; Michiru and Rei for example. But something about this particular, rather harmless looking, monster had me on alert. Something in the pit of my stomach was saying, no screaming for me to get away. To take the Princess, my comrades and run. The beast had started to flee, as is protocol we followed.

Nephrite noticed the discouraging look on my face. He paused his jog, taking me by the hand. He asked if everything was alright. I nodded. Apparently my facade was not sufficient enough, as he still had a concerned look on his face.

"We need to hurry." Was all that I could manage

We caught up with our teammates.

"Well, let's us end this now." He playfully winked at me. We sprinted past the others. He ran slightly ahead, stopping in the road.

"Leg up!" He yelled at me.

I jumped into his awaiting lowered arms. He catapulted me into the sky. I called out an incantation, and as if Jove himself were here I whipped a bolt of lightning down upon the creature.

I landed gracefully to the ground. Waiting for the smoke to clear. I remember Minako shouting at Usagi to finish off the demon. I saw thru the smoke, the clock that dangled from the beasts neck was cracked. It was emanating a rather eerie glow. I felt the ground start to tremble slightly.

"Run, Run, Run!" I shouted turning on my heels. Everyone stood for a brief moment. I barely got to Usagi, knocking her to the ground and covering her with myself. Just as I did, an ear piercing sound rattled thru us. Followed by an explosive shockwave and bright light. Then silence.

...

I winced as I sat up. I looked around rather confused as I made eye contact with Haruka. The sandy blonde looking equally as bewildered. We had somehow ended up in a small alleyway. All tangled together, I'm sure we were quite a sight. At some point we had detransformed, which in this case was very fortunate.

Haruka shook Michiru, as I did the same to Nephrite. Slowly, everyone regained consciousness.

"Well, I don't know about you all. But I am surely ready for bed!" Haruka laughed. We strolled to the end of the narrow alley. As we exited to the street, everyone came to a screeching halt.

"Where exactly are we?" Minako questioned

"I'm actually not sure either." Kunzite replied

We all walked down the sidewalk aways, trying to locate some sort of recognizable structure. Zoisite pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"Well damn, my phone isn't working." He scrunched his face

One by one we all tried our cellular devices. None of them working. Ami surmised that it must've been the frequency of the blast, it must've destroyed the internal components of our phones. That definitely seemed logical at the time.

There it was again. That nagging feeling. I had been here, in this district of Tokyo before, but when? Why? I glanced around. There was a small coffee shop up ahead.

"Anyone want to stop for a brew?" Mamoru inquired. Everyone nodded. I for one was famished. We entered the quaint little shop. And there siting at a table was a little boy with light brown hair and a pair of very recognizable cerulean eyes. I made eye contact with his Mother and quickly looked away. I felt the color drain from my face. I had this horrible realization. But it couldn't possibly be true. Before thinking, I ran out the door. Clutching onto the hand railing outside. I heard the door open and shut. My mind was reeling. My pulse racing. All I wanted to do was run. Now.

"Are you ok Mako? You didn't get hurt in the fight did you?" A faint little voice asked

I mustered a smile for the small girl.

"I'm ok Hotaru, thank you very much for asking though." The small girl smiled in return.

"There is something strange about this part of Tokyo. I don't recognize anything. I just have this feeling..." I cut her off

"Like we aren't suppose to be here?" I finished for her

"Precisely."

Hotaru and Myself had become more like our own Yin and Yang. Which was inevitable. Our planets are opposites. Saturn bringer of Death and Destruction and Jupiter the giver of Life and Nature. They balance each other's power. Since the beginning, the Senshi from these two planets have been drawn to each other. I could be her Brawn and she could be my Brain. It worked. We had an odd bond that had only gotten stronger after Galaxia. She understood me in a way I don't believe any other Senshi could. As our age gap lessened I found myself exceedingly protective of her. It was something Setsuna had reminded Haruka and Michiru would happen, and to get used to. I was still adjusting as well. In the beginning we were such opposites, that I never dreamed us being close.

I could tell from the look on her face that she was still concerned.

"Hey! Look a park! Can we go for a walk around the pond?" She eagerly asked

"Sure, let's wait on your Haruka-Papa though. She'd kill me dragging you off into unknown lands." I managed another smile. When in all actuality I wanted to scream. I wanted to stay as far away from that park as possible.

Nephrite exited.

"Man, this little shop is waaaaay behind the times. They still use a credit card imprinter! I didn't even know those still existed." He laughed. Wrapping his arms around his significant other.

"Hazelnut, frozen with a pump of cinnamon and a drizzle of chocolate." He grinned, obviously proud himself

"Thank you, babe." I replied. Giving him a quick kiss.

We all sat down outside the little cafe. Usagi chowing down on a muffin and a piece of coffee cake.

"These are so good Mako! Please make me some when we get back home!" She squealed in delight

I gave Mamoru a nod. As I finished I glanced up into the park. I saw it. What I had been dreading all afternoon. I couldn't help but get closer. It's like watching a train wreck. Why are humans so drawn to things that hurt them?

I vaguely remember anything else. When I came to I was under a tree in the park. Surrounded by my friends. Ami checking my pulse. Haruka dotting over me like an over protective Hen. Nurse Minako with her hand on my forehead, perhaps checking my temperature.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I squawked. Trying to brush them all off.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Usagi bent down to ask. Those eyes. So full of hope and forgiveness. I've never been able to fib around her. Ever. And she knows it to.

"I'm ok. Really." I grabbed Nephrite's arm. He looked at me worried. He had seen what brought me to my knees. I could tell he was trying to muster up the words to explain.

I walked away slowly. Sitting on a park bench. I glanced across the park again. I'm a glutton for punishment I guess. There they were. It was a perfect day, just as I remembered it being.

Minako approached me first. She sat down next to me.

"What's wrong Mako?" She asked, her voice genuine.

I sighed, heavy.

"See that couple over there. The one close to the swings?" I pointed. My blonde friend nodded.

I closed my eyes as tears started to brim. My hands started to shake. She took my right hand in both of hers, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"See the little brunette bobbing around blowing dandelions?" Again she nodded

"Those are my parents Minako. And that is me..."

...

Hope you liked this! :) I've had this idea for a story in my head for awhile and just had to get it down. Please any reviews, suggestions or comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading

-Lady D


	2. Forget the Pain

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

"What happened in the past that was painful has a great deal to do with what and who we are today. But, revisiting this painful past can contribute little or nothing to what we need to do now."- William Glaser

...

I sat on the bench for a few more moments. Minako was silent. I could feel the hot tears running down my face. I laid my head in my hands, trying to prevent the sobs, that so badly wanted to escape. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jadeite run across the road.

"Holy fuck!" I heard him say. He came back across with a newspaper. It was then confirmed. We we nearly 20 years in the past.

"I just don't understand. The space time continuum should prevent us from moving into past." I heard Ami continue on. I wasn't paying much attention. All I knew was, that we were in the past. Why we had been dropped off in this particular time, in this particular place I would never know. Had the Fates not been cruel enough to me in this lifetime?

"We should find somewhere to stay." Haruka stated

"Well, I for one do not have enough cash on me to pay for a hotel room. I don't believe these people know what Apple Pay is." Zoisite half laughed

I felt the groups eyes shift to the man standing beside me.

"Fine, you bums!" Nephrite growled

He took me by the hand as we walked down the sidewalk. I knew there was a nice hotel a few blocks away. I could hear people talking. But I wasn't paying them any mind. Minako walked next me in total silence. I could tell from the troubled look on her face, that for the first time since we met, she had no idea what to say. Come to think of it, neither did I.

We arrived at the Mandarin-Oriental Hotel. I could see Nephrite cringe as we walked thru the door.

He explained he needed several suites. Mamoru, Usagi, Ami and Zoisite were assigned to one. Rei, Jadeite, Minako and Kunzite in another, and finally Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Nephrite and Myself.

"Name?" The employee at the desk asked. I saw him shift uncomfortably. They had only been "back" a short while, and honestly we hadn't thought of names.

"Sanjouin Noboru" he quickly stated.

"Well then, follow me to your rooms."

I was glad when we arrived. I flopped down on our bed, feeling beyond mentally exhausted.

I was sound asleep in minutes. Nephrite peered in on my. He kissed my head lightly, made sure I was covered and closed the door.

He and the other Senshi and Shitennou were having a small meeting in our living area.

"How is she?" Minako asked Nephrite, obviously worried. It was the first words she had spoken since the park.

"Sleeping. Thankfully." He sighed

"So what now?" Haruka asked.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"Surely Setsuna will find us? I am certain by now she is looking." Mamoru added

"It could take some time though. The sheer volume of time streams that she is probably having to sort through would be tremendous." The Senshi from Neptune stated

"Well one thing is certain. We need to keep a low profile. Who knows how we could disrupt the timeline if we were to bump into any acquaintances. We mustn't involve ourself with any incidents. As much as I'm sure we would all like to." Rei meekly said. Knowing what that meant.

The mood was stale and silent for awhile.

"This isn't fair." They turned towards Minako.

"This isn't fair! Why can't we save Mako's parents? Or Mamoru's? It isn't fair for either of them to watch them die again!" They were all surprised at her outburst.

"Because my parents were on a plane to Hawaii." Minako turned towards the voice coming from the bedroom. I was standing in the door frame, red glazed eyes.

"My father wanted to transfer there with his new job. My folks were going to sign papers on a new home. My parents have to die so I can stay here..." I trailed off. I could feel the deluge of tears coming. I had seen the date on the newspaper. I knew they didn't have much time.

"Mine as well. Apparently, although I can't remember, my folks were moving us to Kumamoto. For a more peaceful life and less hustle and bustle. I would have never met any of you, had we completed the move." Mamoru stated. His eyes stayed firmly planted on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Makoto..." Usagi said, tears dripping down her face. She walked over hugging me tightly. The dam broke then, I lost all self control. I sobbed into her shoulder. I slid down to floor. This was horrifically cruel. And they all knew it.

Minako joined us, slowly followed by Rei and Ami. Nephrite started to walk over, Mamoru lightly grabbed him by the arm. He shook his head.

I sobbed until I couldn't any more. I was exhausted, we were all exhausted. No one had slept in over 24 hours. I was starting to drift off, Nephrite scooped me up off the floor and carried me back to bed. It was only 5pm, but we all decided to call it a night.

...

I tossed and turned. My mind was still alive, and wouldn't rest. I glanced up at Nephrite, my head resting on his chest. I glanced over at the small alarm clock by the bed, the red glowing letters gleaming 7:30.

I crept up. Slowly sliding my shoes on. I opened the door to our room, checking one more time to make sure no one was awake. I sighed shutting it back closed. I knew I shouldn't do what I was about to do. But I just had to.

...

I couldn't help but smile as I watched the scene before me unfold. I remember this moment, but it was so nice to see it again. I was in my pajamas, sitting on my Mothers lap in their bed, as she read me a bedtime story. My Father laying next to us, beaming like a Cheshire Cat. Oh how I wanted to barge thru that door. To hug my parents one more time, to smell my Mother's flowery perfume. To feel my Father's strong arms around my neck again.

"You shouldn't be here you know." The voice startling me.

"I'm not getting close. I...I..I just had to." I stammered. I was standing under a tree, across the street.

"It's ok love." The brunette man smiled at me. Wrapping me in his arms.

He let me stay and watch. My Mother finished the story. She kissed me on the head, and held my hand as we walked to my bedroom. She tucked me in. My Father followed suit, giving me a peck on head. Grabbing a stuffed dragon, he tucked it in with me. I remember having never felt safer, more loved or more happy than in this moment.

I smiled as I saw my small self grab my Mother's hand before she left. Whispering something in her ear.

"I told her, Dragon couldn't sleep unless he had a goodnight kiss too." Tears again welling in my eyes

Sure enough. My Mother gave the stuffed animal a kiss. She walked out of the room, giving us more glance before turning off my light and shutting the door.

Nephrite smiled at me.

"One day, that can be us. If you want that is." He wiped the few stray tears away that were running down my face.

"Let's get back to bed, ok?" All I did was nod. I took a quick glance back over my shoulder. One more night. That little girl had one more night.

That night I didn't sleep. How could I? I knew what tomorrow was. I knew how that impacted the rest of my life. Maybe, just maybe I could somehow warn my parents. Tell them they had to stay in Tokyo, or die. On the other hand, how weird would that sound. Coming from a total and complete stranger. A pang of guilt washed over me. If I did confront them, would they recognize me? I mean at this point I have lived practically my entire life without them. I rolled over glancing out into Tokyo night. I decided to walk out on the balcony for a breath of fresh air.

Thunder rolled over my head. A brilliant flash lighting up the heavens. I sighed, it was the first time today that I felt somewhat at peace.

"The forecast said it was suppose to be a clear night." A voice chuckled.

"What are you doing up Mamoru?" I questioned. Seeing the young man on the balcony next to mine.

"The same reason you are, I suppose." He managed a half smile

I sighed taking a seat. I could smell the damp air. I knew the rain was coming.

"You're about to get wet." I laughed

"I don't mind it." He rested his head on the railing.

"It really isn't fair is it?"

"Hm?" I replied, almost shocked by his admittance

"It's not really fair. I wonder why fate decided our parents had to die to keep us here." The Future King let out a sigh. It was odd to see him like this. They had talked several times about the death of their parents. It was something no one else really understood. He would call or text on her "anniversary" and she would reciprocate the favor. Usagi and Nephrite didn't seem to mind. I closed my eyes as the rain started to drip on my face.

"Did it rain that day?" He asked

"Yes. Storms have always been comforting. I remember my Mother would always comment about my love for lightning and playing in the rain. I think she knew I was going to be different." I sighed heavily.

"I'm sure they would be proud of you Mako." He said with a reassuring smile

I could feel tears trickling down my face. Luckily they were mixing with the cool rain.

"I just wish Sets would let us talk to them. Just once. I have so much I would like to say..." I mumbled

"I know. She'll never allow it though...I better get back to sleep. You should as well Makoto. Try to rest."

"Thank you, Mamoru." I kicked back in the chair. The Lightning flashing around me, the rain was pounding so hard it stung my skin as it hit. There was something that had always been cleansing about the rain.

I stripped my clothes off. They landed on the floor with a wet thud. I walked over making sure the door was locked. I crawled into bed, the man next to me snoring softly. He felt warm against my skin. I curled up against his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arm around me. I felt his hand start to wander. He let out a happy little growl. I leaned up kissing him, running my hands down his hair and neck. I just wanted this horrible pain in my heart to go away. By whatever means necessary. I felt his body stiffen under mine.

"Gods, do you know what you do to me." He huffed. Rolling on top of me. He knew what I was doing. Could see the pain in my eyes. I wanted to forget, even if it was just for a few fleeting moments. He leaned down, trying to kiss away the tears from my face.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I could see the brief moment of hesitation. I simply nodded, biting my lower lip. Briskly wrapping my legs around his waist. He lowered his head next to mine.

"It's too painful. I just want to forget for a moment..."I whispered in his ear. Trailing hot kisses down his neck.

The storm grew louder outside. Mother Nature masking the sounds in our room. She always did help me when I called on her.

...

This was short little chapter :) This story won't be very long. But I'm really enjoying writing it so far. Please R&R!

-Lady D


	3. Now I'm Guilt-Stricken & Sobbing

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

"The only time Goodbye is painful, is when you know you'll never say Hello agin."-Anon

...

Mako rolled over in the large King size bed. Frowning as the light peered thru the window. Her head was pounding. Obviously from all the tears she had shed in the last 24 hours. More tears than she had probably cried in her entire lifetime. She heard the shower in their cozy room shut off. Moments later Nephrite exited, steam billowing behind him. He walked over planting a firm kiss on her lips.

"I dried your clothes. I had the realization that those are the only ones you have, currently." He said as he sat down on the bed. She simply nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

He hated to see her like this. He wasn't particularly good with these sort of situations. Mako had hardly spoke of her parents. He had inquired on several occasions, her answer has always been the same. "They died in a plane crash." Straight, simple and to the point. He didn't even know their names, he also didn't want to pry so he left it alone. Now he was kicking himself for it. If he knew more, perhaps he could be more helpful, more supportive.

"Don't look at me like that." She huffed at him.

"Like what, dear?" He puzzled

"Like you feel sorry for me. Trust me, I've seen that look quite enough growing up. I don't need anyone's pity." Mako said as she rolled off the bed.

"I'm allowed to be concerned. It's not a look of pity, it's a look from someone who loves you and is worried." Nephrite tried putting his arm around her, but backed away as he felt her bristle. Now was apparently not a good time. She brushed him off and made for the bathroom.

Nephrite startled as he heard his room phone ring. Cursing to himself as he forgot cellular devices still don't work here.

"Hello. Oh, ok. We will be over shortly." He gently placed the phone back on the cradle.

She asked who it was. Her voice muffled from the sink, and the door.

"Our liege's wish us to all gather in their suite. I'm sure you're thrilled."

He half chuckled as he heard the foul language spewing from the other side of the door. He did love that temper of hers when it reared its head.

The brunette man placed his head on the closed door.

"Such language coming from a lady." He scoffed. Makoto opened the door, rolling her eyes as she walked past him. He frowned.

"Now, why I am I getting the cold shoulder? Might I add, that your shoulder in particular, can be as frosty as they come." He winced. Expecting some sort of tongue lashing, or perhaps that innocent phone being used as a projectile towards his head. Even a fist thrown his way, as that's how they had always solved disagreements, so long ago. But nothing came. He watched as Mako leaned against the picture window.

"I wish we could get out of here." She stated, simply.

Nephrite walked behind her, wrapping his muscular arms around her slender torso.

"I do hate seeing you so upset, love." He whispered, his face buried in her hair.

"I shouldn't be this upset. It's rather silly, it was a long time ago." He felt a tear fall on his hand.

"That doesn't make it any less tragic." He added. Hoping she'd maybe open up to him a little.

Mako huffed, waving him towards the door.

...

They gathered in the living room of Usagi and Mamoru's suite. They all clamored about. Mako hadn't been paying them any mind. She stared out the window, at the park down the street. So many good memories there. Some of her very fondest. What if Setsuna would let her intervene. It wouldn't take much. A simple switch in destination, a cancellation of a flight. Anything really. She tried shaking the thought from her mind. Setsuna would never allow it. Time stream altering bullshit. It really never seemed quite fair to her. Or Mamoru while she was at it.

"What do you think, Makoto?" The question roused her from her incessant thoughts.

"I'm not gonna lie here, Ami. I wasn't paying an ounce of attention to what you all were talking about. My apologies." She quickly said while staring at the floor.

"Well, we're just wondering where to go from here. We were kind of in agreement on going back to the alleyway where we arrived. Perhaps there is still a wormhole active." The bluenette finished.

Makoto hopped up from her chair. And made for the door.

"Whatever gets us out of this period of time." Was all Mako said before essentially breaking down the door to get out.

...

They walked down the sidewalk in relative silence. Makoto blazing a trail far ahead of the rest of them. She kept her head down as much as possible. She knew she was passing the bakery where her Mother always took her to sneak goodies. Next would be the park. Then the large office building where her Father worked. Suddenly a hand snaked around hers, jolting her from her dazed state.

"You realize you're basically running?" Nephrite huffed.

"I honestly don't know how you women can walk at such a pace." He tried to make a light of the situation.

Mako said nothing, but made a sharp turn down an alleyway.

"Was this the one?" She asked

"I believe so. Hopefully Ami and Zoi can find us a way home." He squeezed her hand reassuringly

Luckily Ami's computer still worked, their inter-dimensional pockets apparently were not subject to time and space, or some such nonsense Ami had gone on about. They checked to make sure the alley was clear, before she flipped up her iconic blue visor. The group stood in silence as they watched her furiously ticking on her keyboard. Zoicite eagerly peering over her shoulder looking at the data.

"There appears to be some remnants of a possible Einstein-Rosen bridge." Ami quickly stated while typing.

"Which is a hypothetical topological feature that would fundamentally be a shortcut..."Zoicite was quickly cutoff by Mamoru

"Can it get us home? I am more than ready to be done with period in time." Mamoru stated with Mako inwardly agreed with his comment.

"In short? No. However I believe this is how Setsuna finds disruptions in the time stream." Ami quickly replied

"So you're saying, that Setsuna might notice this "wormhole" and be able to find us?" Michiru now asked.

"Essentially, yes. But I'm not certain how many wormholes there are in the current time stream. I'm also not certain what exactly she'll be looking for while searching for us, is it a wormhole? Some other ripple in time? I just don't know." The Senshi of Mercury looked rather down trodden.

"If we cause some sort of huge ripple, you think she would find us?" Mamoru asked Ami, but turned to Mako. He approached her, looking quite serious.

"Oh no. I'm not getting involved in this. Maybe you can go tell your folks, but mine are as good as goners by the end of the day." Makoto stammered, the last part of her sentence nearly taking her breath. She clenched her fist, turning away from him.

"But. But Mako. Maybe you can warn them. Maybe that's why we were brought back here." Usagi approached her long time friend.

"I can't Usagi."

The Princess started to protest.

"We were moving. Moving to America, Hawaii to be more precise. My Father had a job offer and duel citizenship. Our stuff was already there. The house was already paid for. Once we get on that plane, if it doesn't crash, if they don't die today. I never meet you."

Usagi froze in her tracks. Any words she had mustered were gone. That small statement was already worlds more than they knew about what had happened to Makoto and her parents. She had never mentioned anything like this before. She started to speak but the words wouldn't come out. Her throat felt dry. Her skin slightly flushed. Had she understood her correctly? The Future Queen turned to Mamoru for some sort of reassurance. Minako brushed by Usagi. The locked eyes briefly. The look of worry in Minako's eyes was nearly overwhelming. The blonde walked up to her much taller friend, slowly taking her by the hand.

"You...You were on the plane?" Minako finally mustered up then nerve to ask what they all were thinking. To finally confront the "elephant in the room" that had been lingering since they first arrived here. They all knew what happened to Mamoru's parents, to Rei's Mother, Hotaru's Mother. What they didn't know was literally anything about Mako's parents demise. She never spoke of it, and no one asked. Until today.

Makoto didn't say anything at first. Minako saw her clench her jaw and then her eyes. She felt the small tremble in her hand.

"There is a reason I'm terrified of planes. All the therapy in the world won't fix it. You aren't the only survivor of a horrific plane crash and not have some sort of issue later. Then once you're finally getting to the point where it's no longer in the back of your mind constantly, you find out the whole fucking plane had to crash for you. Every damn person on that plane had to die for me to stay in Tokyo. Every single person, but me. Destiny has a really fucked up way to keep you on its path. So, as much as I would like to stop my parents and hundreds of others from dying a horrible death in the morning, I can't. Those hundreds of people died so that we could all be reunited and save Millions. At least that's what I tell myself to help me sleep some nights." Mako pulled away from Minako, slowly walking away. What was a picturesque day, quickly became overcast. The deluge of rain started as Mako neared the end of the alley. She glanced up at the sky, the rain pelting her skin. She should walk back to them, but this time her flight instinct took over, she turned the corner out of the alleyway and raced as fast her long legs would carry her.

The Leader of the Senshi started to sprint after her comrade. A hand clutched hers pulling her back. Nephrite stared at the smaller woman.

"Give her some space for a bit. She surely needs it." He stoically said. Glancing off.

"How. How did I not know about this? What kind of friend am I?! How can someone just walk around with that kind of guilt buried inside them?" Minako nearly wailed. Her eyes brimming with tears.

"A similar self-condemnation that the four of us are burdened with. It is, by no means, Makoto's fault. But I assure you, I understand what she's currently feeling." Nephrite spoke, his voice not a firm as normal.

His other three brothers simply nodded, shifting uncomfortably. It was a topic that none of them wished to discuss. My, how none of them could wait to get back home.

...

Hope everyone is enjoying this little tidbit of a story :)

-Lady D


	4. An Opportunity

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :

...

"The worst type of crying wasn't the kind everyone could see-the wailing on street corners, the tearing at clothes. No, the worst kind happened when your soul wept and no matter what you did, there was no way to comfort it. A section withered and became a scar on the part of your soul that survived. For people like me and Echo, our souls contained more scar tissue than life."- Katie McGarry

...

She kept running. Her muscles felt as if they would ignite into flames at any moment. Her lungs ached. Her head was pounding. She had been running at a dead sprint for several miles, and now hadn't a clue where she was. The storm around her was growing in intensity. She squinted thru the squall. She glanced up at the dark storm clouds above, knowing this was her doing. Easing up on her unrelenting pace, she quickly realized her whereabouts. Mako made a sharp right turn, bounding down the sidewalk. Her lungs screamed as she raced up the ancient staircase. She ascended to the top and glanced around. For a quick moment she inwardly relaxed, the slight comfort of a familiar friendly place taking hold.

"Young lady." A voice shouted. Barely audible over the loud crack of lightning overhead.

"Hai." Mako replied bowing to the small priest.

"What are doing out in this awful storm. You must be dampened to the bone. Do you need refuge?" He questioned

"No, I only wish to have a quick place to meditate over my grief, Hino-Sama." Makoto replied her head staying low. Mako immediately cursed herself, perhaps he wouldn't catch that she knew his name. But the old priest said nothing of the sort.

"Come this way." The old man lead her out of the storm.

"Whereabouts are you from, young lady?" The priest questioned

Makoto slightly hesitated.

"The Azabu-Juuban district, Minato ward, not too far from here." Mako said sounding slightly unsure.

"Hm. Well you are much too pretty to have such a sad aura about you. I will pray for your soul to be healed. This room is yours for as long as you'd like."

"Thank you very much. I won't be long, Hino-sama." Mako bowed again.

"Ojisan?" She heard a small voice ask.

"My little Rei, you'll have to excuse me. This is my granddaughter, Rei. She's staying with me for a bit." The Shinto priest smiled.

The small girl walked up to Mako, she said nothing but waved her down to her level. Makoto obliged. Mako stared into the small girls violet eyes. She ran her tiny hands over Mako's face.

"You need rest." The little girl spoke. Mako started to reply. But was cut off.

"Your soul, it needs to grieve. You need to relinquish yourself from this guilt." The small girl said, her voice sounding unworldly. Suddenly Rei stopped and blinked at Mako. She backed away slowly, as if she wasn't sure how she had come to be in the room.

"Who is this Ojisan? Why is she here?" Rei asked

"She, my little firefly. Is the reason why our doors are always open." He smiled at Mako. Picking up the little girl.

"Peace be with you, young lady." He said sliding the old door shut.

Finally. Peace and quiet. She needed some silence. A few moments to just think, without eyes full of worry gazing on her constantly. By now it was late in the afternoon. Her heart started to race again. Moments. All her parents had left on this Earth were moments. Not weeks. Not days. Fleeting moments. She could hear the wind howling outside. She dropped to her knees and palms. Trying, no, forcing herself to clear her mind. Reiterating to herself, that there was absolutely nothing she could do. Nothing. This wasn't a new event, this had already happened. She just happened to be a passive observer. She realized how heavy she was breathing, her palms sweating. This was bothering her, far more than she ever thought it would. These were memories she had long suppressed. She lifted herself off her hands, resting back on her knees. She tried to relax, to concentrate on the small flickering flame of the candle across the room. Slowly, she started to regain her composure. She could feel the pressure in her chest lifting slightly. She hoped the storm was doing the same. Mako hadn't a clue how long she had been here. But it felt, well like home. She picked herself up, sliding open the papered window door, she slid her shoes back on. Wrinkling her face as she was met with an awful squishing sound. Mako sighed, starting to journey back to the hotel. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the young soon to be Miko-in-Training, out sweeping the grounds.

...

Makoto trudged along the sidewalk. The roar of an airplane engine, startling her nearly out of her skin. Her house. Oh how those words stung. Was located fairly close to the International Airport. She used to love to sit on the adjacent hill with her parents and watch the airplanes take off and land. Her Mother would pack a huge picnic basket full of her homemade goodies, and they would make a day of it. The memory brought a small, much needed, smile to her face. She strolled by the park, willing herself not to look around. But she failed, there they were. Happy as larks, her smaller self with a giant green ballon. She watched as her Mother doted over her after her Father got thru spinning her in circles. A dragonfly got the attention of the little girl, and off she went across the park chasing it. Suddenly Mako realized how close she was getting and started to turn away.

"A ripple in time..." She quickly thought.

She watched as her past self let her balloon get away. It was now lodged in a tree branch. Makoto approached the girl, reaching up and grabbing the object of her desire. The little girl strolled up to Mako. She dropped to one knee in front of the small child.

"Are those your parents?" Mako asked

The little girl simply nodded.

"Make sure to tell them you love them very much, today. Ok?" Little Mako nodded and smiled. Makoto relinquished the balloon to its owner and watched as the small girl ran across the park back to her parents. She hugged her mother, then father. Whispering something in their ears.

Mako had to turn away.

...

"We should be out looking for her! It's been HOURS! Who knows where she is!" Minako spat. All of them sitting back in the living room of Nephrite and Makoto's suite.

As if on cue, the door handle slowly turned. An exasperated Mako strolled thru the door without a word. She made haste for their room. Several of the girls and Nephrite creeping up behind her.

She whipped around, throwing her hand up.

"I need...I just need a minute ok. I'm fine, I just need..." She didn't finish before bolting inside. She leaned against the door, slowly sliding down to the floor. She closed her eyes briefly, noticing a purple glow thru her tightly clenched eyes.

"I thought that might have been enough of a ripple, for you to find us." Mako stated peering thru half open eyes.

"Not too bad, I must say. Nothing that needs fixed. You've done rather well, considering." The Senshi of Pluto emerged and spoke.

Mako sighed, picking herself up off the floor. She opened the door, Setsuna following.

"Look who I found, to get us the hell out of here." Mako half heartedly chuckled. Subconsciously wringing her hands out of nervousness.

"Setsuna-Mama!" Hotaru exclaimed embracing her.

"We would like to go home now." The smaller girl excitedly said.

"Yes my dear, we will. The current Tokyo, is in need of its Guardians. But first I need to do something. Something I feel like would help in the healing process. And something that I feel like a few of our comrades deserve." Setsuna spoke, glancing at Makoto.

"I'm fine, really. I will be even better once we get back. So let's just go, Sets." Mako said anxiously.

Setsuna ignored Mako, and started to speak.

"Makoto, Mamoru. I am offering you this one opportunity, one chance. You may, as they say, take it or leave it."

"And what is that, Setsuna?" Mamoru asked

"I will grant you some time to speak with your parents."

...

I hated to stop here! Really! But I had to. I believe this will be another 1 or 2 chapters. I really like this story. I have two more in the works, along with finishing "Remember Us". As always thank you for reading! And please feel free to review and/or PM!

-Lady D


	5. Let's Have a Chat

All Rights Reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means.

Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi

All the other characters and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but just shoot me a message and tell me you did!

Just as long as I get the credit for my story! :)

...

"In Time, In Time they tell me, I'll not feel so bad. I don't want time to heal me. There is a reason I'm like this. I want time to set me ugly and knotted, with the loss of you, marking me forever. I won't smooth you away. I can't say goodbye."- China Mieville

...

Makoto could feel the color drain from her face. Words wanted to escape her mouth, but she couldn't will her mind to do so. The room was deathly silent, or so she thought. She could see mouths moving, but could hear no sound. Had she heard Setsuna correctly? The Guardian of the Gates of Time walked over to her, taking both of Mako's trembling hands in hers.

"Come and let's have a chat for a moment. You too, Mamoru." Setsuna's voice always did put her at ease. She relaxed slightly, but said nothing, as the trio headed for the bedroom.

"Alone, please." Setsuna spun around telling the others. A look of concern, rejection and disappointment spread across the group.

After the door clicked shut, Mako nearly collapsed on the bed. Mental exhaustion threatening to overwhelm the Senshi of Jupiter.

"So. What do you mean Setsuna? I feel like this could cause irreparable damage to the time stream. Not saying this isn't a wonderful opportunity that you've given me, well us." Mamoru asked, breaking the silence.

"Consider it a little gift for being loyal to me, Mamoru. You could've easily, as you said, damaged the time stream. Nearly irreparably, but neither of you did. I imagine it's been rather difficult on the both of you. " Setsuna smiled, waiting on some kind of response from the brunette laying on the bed. None came.

"Understand. I am not forcing you. Also know, that what you say I will have to eradicate from their memories, afterwards. But during your conversation you are granted the chance to say whatever you please. I will tag along with each of you, as I'm sure you may need some moral support, I will give them a rare glimpse into the future, it should help to soften the blow. It is a chance to say goodbye, a chance that neither of you have been afforded."

Makoto finally sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes red and weary.

Mamoru approached her, sitting next to her. Giving her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder for reassurance.

"Makoto, I have always loathed the fact that most of my memory from childhood was taken from me after our accident. I've spent more nights than I care to admit, sulking and cursing trying to remember the least little detail. Never once did I ever think that maybe it was mind trying to spare me the hardship of remembering. Not until we were unceremoniously dragged back here. I know you don't want sympathy, you and I are so much alike in that regard. But know from one orphaned child to another, that you have it. And you should take up this offer from that Setsuna has graciously given us. You deserve some kind of closure, Mako. At the very very least. We both do." The Future King gave one of his signature smiles, thru teary eyes.

Setsuna and Mamoru both looked at each other, still waiting for their comrade to give them some sort of answer or acknowledgment.

"...But how do you say goodbye? How are you going to explain to them that they are going to die? Much sooner than they should. And that it's because your child there, is actually a Princess, a Soldier, from another planet, and is sworn to protect another. By trying to leave the country you are killing hundreds of people, because she needs to stay here." Mako bowed her head and tears cascaded down her cheeks. Setsuna knelt down on her knees, again taking her hands in her own.

"Or you tell them that there is not a Senshi alive, that is more loyal and protective. That she would gladly give up her life to save another. You tell them how against all of societies odds how successful you've made yourself, how you never gave up. You tell them that we couldn't be prouder. You tell them that you'll never be truly alone, despite how it feels, because I will be watching over you, watching you _grow_ up." It was now the Senshi of Pluto's turn to cry. It was quite the rare sight. Setsuna clenched Mako's hands, as long held back drops of tears dripped down her face.

"I wanted to so badly, take the both of you in. Shelter you from this cruel world of ours, take away all the pain you had endured. You were both so small, to young and innocent to unequivocally grasp what was happening around you. No child should ever have to deal with such grief, alone. But the Fates would not allow me to do so. This, they said, would mold you into a better King, and you into a better Soldier. It was necessary for the "cause", you had to reconvene with Usagi. So I watched over you both, I was allowed to intervene when necessary. To make an adjustment if need be, so that your paths would intersect with our Princess. So please, for me my little foundlings." Setsuna managed a smile for them.

Makoto looked over at Mamoru. They both in turn nodded at Setsuna.

"Good. I wish I could give you more time to prepare, but we must make haste. Our present time needs you. Let us travel to Mamoru's home first."

Mako watched as Mamoru's jaw clenched.

"Can Usako come with me?" He asked. It was a tone that Makoto had never heard, meek and nearly boy-like. Setsuna nodded in approval.

Mako could not get her hands to stop shaking. Was this not something that she had hoped for her entire life? The chance to speak with her parents again?

As the trio exited, the room fell silent. She could feel everyone's gaze upon her.

"Let's just go. I will explain what's going on as we travel." Setsuna demanded. Holding up her Garnet Rod, a purple glow emanating around them all. And with a blink of an eye, they had teleported to another part of Tokyo. They noticed that time appeared to be frozen, the Senshi of Pluto quickly detransformed, and with a snap of her fingers, life around them renewed. By now it was getting late in the evening, the sun was quickly setting. Setsuna motioned them along the sidewalk. Off they went, looking like a group of ducklings following their Mama duck, a reluctant Mamoru and Makoto trudging behind in the back of the group. Usagi and Nephrite looking overwhelmingly concerned. Mako could hear Setsuna speaking, but she paid her no mind. She was dealing with a vast array of emotions at the moment. Unable to discern if any of them were positive.

Setsuna came to a halt. Several of them nearly running into each other.

"Jadeite, you BAKA! Quit stepping on my heels!" Rei exclaimed, a finger pointing in the blonde mans face.

"Enough! Come, Mamoru." Setsuna waved him over.

Mamoru stiffened, grabbing Usagi's hand.

"I'll enter first. They'll get a glimpse of the future, that should give them enough memories that this won't be a complete shock." She smiled

Mako was certain that her heart had never pounded so hard. She had faced off with some of the most vile of creatures, looked death in the eye more times than she could count. And speaking with her parents, of all things, was giving her angina. It was eerily silent, no one knew what to say. What was there to speak of though? What could anyone possibly say to cut the tension? Makoto tensed as Setsuna exited the house, Mamoru's parents greeting him at the door with a hug. Nephrite has his arm around his lover.

"See, easy." Was all he said to her.

"Makoto, dear, you look dreadful." Michiru spoke. Reaching up and feeling her forehead.

"You're burning up. Are you ok?" Minako turned and started to speak.

"I think I'm going to pass out" Was all Mako could say before Nephrite caught her slumping form.

Luckily, the whole lot of them hadn't noticed. They were fixated on the Mamoru situation.

"I'm fine." Makoto said now trying wriggle from Nephrite's arms

"You are not fine. And that's ok. Quit struggling for a few minutes and let someone take care of you for a change." Minako hissed, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"When, by Gaia, is the last time you ate anything, Love?" Nephrite questioned, placing his hand on her clammy head.

Mako stared blankly.

"If you have to think that hard, it's been far too long. Let Haruka and I get you something before we head over to your Parents, ok?" Michiru said reassuringly

"Do we even have to go there? Everyone wants to get back. And..."

She was cut off by Minako.

"No, Mako. We're going. I know you, my friend. I don't want you looking back on today and wishing you had done something different. These chances don't come often. We'll all be there. You do look terrible." Minako chuckled, attempting to get at least a smile from her quite serious brunette friend. Makoto just rolled her eyes

"The shop down the street has curry rice and Taiyaki's. Admit it. You at least want a Taiyaki. No protesting." Nephrite stopped her before she could say anything.

"Watch this, for me ladies. I'll be back in a flash." He smiled.

"I'm a "this" now." Mako snorted.

The three of them sat in silence for awhile, the entire group staring at Mamoru's childhood home. Wherever they were sitting, it wasn't close to a window. Much to Minako's chagrin.

"We can't even tell what's happening!" Minako finally huffed

"Would you be quiet you Baka!" Rei turned and yelled.

"I'm not the one yelling!" Minako screamed back

"Now ladies. I have brought a basket full of peace offerings, whilst we wait on our liege." Nephrite returned.

He quickly handed Makoto a styrofoam bowl and a pastry wrapped in parchment paper.

"Now that my lady has been taken care of, you all can duel to the death over the rest." He chuckled

"Oh! Taiyaki's!"

"Watame!"

"Okonomiyaki! You've out done yourself Nephrite." Michiru laughed.

Makoto sat on the curb, picking at her rice with her chopsticks. Listening to the giggles and nervous laughter. Everyone getting in some angsty relief. All of them squealing as they pilfered thru the goodies Nephrite had purchased. She had been counting down the minutes, Mamoru had been in there over an hour. Was that all the time she would have? A single hour, to try and recount nearly 20 years of her life. To try and put into words how much she missed both of them. How not a single day has gone by that she doesn't at least glance at their photo sitting beside her bed.

"Not as good as yours eh?" Nephrite asked, taking a seat next to her. Mako shrugged, snapping out of her daze.

"I'll be there, you know. The whole time if you want." He said, squeezing her hand.

She perked up, as she heard the door open. The ruckus immediately halted. The Shitennou nearly standing at attention. The Senshi were motionless. They noticed a bright purple flash fill the doorway. Setsuna and Usagi exited down the front stairs. Mamoru lingered a bit longer. His hand leaned against the door facing. Taking it all in, one last time. He sighed heavily. He turned and trudged down the stairs. He strolled across the sidewalk, giving Mako a pat on the shoulder.

"Your turn." He slightly smiled, his eyes blood shot.

Setsuna gave her a nod. Mako clenched her eyes as the Senshi from Pluto again, froze time and teleported them away. By the time she opened her eyes, Setsuna had already reanimated everything. And they were standing precariously close to her front door.

"I'll be back out, shortly." The older woman smiled

"Sit down." Minako demanded

"Yes, dear. Please do." Michiru pipped in. They began to dote over her. Michiru letting her wild hair down and trying to wrangle it back into her signature ponytail again. Minako wiping off her face.

"I'm seriously going to be sick..." Mako groaned

"Just nerves. Do some deep breathing." Rei interjected. Putting on the strongest face she could for her friend.

Makoto tried. She clenched her eyes shut. Subconsciously bouncing her leg up and down. Beryl. Beryl had been easier to face than this! Going where certain death was almost a given. She inwardly scolded herself for acting like such a child, but even that didn't ease her anxious mind.

"Hopefully Papa calls Sets a loon, and kicks her out. Then we can all be on our way." She let out a small nervous chuckle. She wrinkled her nose after thinking of the word she just used, one she hadn't uttered in a very long time. At this in the present tense type concept. She felt someone suddenly standing beside her.

"Setsuna is ready for you, love." Nephrite smiled, offering her a hand to get up. She grabbed it. Letting out a deep breath once she was fully upright. She started to walk towards the door when Minako grabbed her free hand.

"We're out here if you need us. For anything." The blonde said pulling her friend into a half hug. Mako simply nodded in reply. She could feel herself nearly crushing Nephrite's hand with her own. Although he didn't say a word. He whispered something about how it was all going to be fine. She only half heard him. She trudged up the steps, pausing as she grasped the door knob. Nephrite urging her on. Mako inhaled deeply, turning the handle.

She nearly burst into tears the second she crossed into the entranceway. It was exactly how she remembered it, all the way down to the smell.

"Cinnamon, Clove, Nutmeg, Vanilla, and...Mama must have a pot of coffee brewing." Mako whispered.

Those were the same aromas that Makoto filled her house with in the fall and winter. Amazing that she still remembered. She could swear there were actual butterflies about to unleash themselves from her very chest.

Outside Usagi pointed towards the large full length windows that were in the kitchen. She anxiously held onto Mamoru's hand as Makoto's parents entered the room.

"She looks just like her Mother." Michiru stated

"Her Dad, is a total hottie!" Minako laughed. She was immediately silenced by many pairs of glaring eyes.

Mako's heart continued to race. She turned the corner into the kitchen. The same kitchen where her favorite memories from childhood were made. She felt her stomach drop when she saw them. Standing there. She locked eyes with her Mother, and couldn't tear away from them. Mako immediately broke down and she slumped to her knees, tears pouring down her flushed face. Suddenly she was wrapped in a tight embrace.

"I didn't even need your Lady friend to tell me that you are mine."

...

So, what do you think?! Hopefully this hasn't been too terribly angsty. This is something that I've always pondered about. Mako's parents are never covered much in the Anime or Manga. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review :) Comments and PM's are always welcome!

-Lady D


End file.
